familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
United States Census
is part of the United States Department of Commerce.]] The United States Census is a decennial census mandated by the United States Constitution.Constitution of the United States, Article 1, Section 2: "The actual Enumeration shall be made within three Years after the first Meeting of the Congress of the United States, and within every subsequent Term of ten Years, in such Manner as they shall by Law direct." The population is enumerated every 10 years and the results are used to allocate Congressional seats (congressional apportionment), electoral votes, and government program funding. The United States Census Bureau (officially the Bureau of the Census, as defined in Title 13 U.S.C. § 11) is the government agency that is responsible for the United States Census. Some states or local jurisdictions also conduct local censuses. The census is performed by the United States Census Bureau. The first census after the American Revolution was taken in 1790, under Secretary of State Thomas Jefferson; there have been 22 federal censuses since that time. The current national census was held in 2010 and the next census is scheduled for 2020. For years between the decennial censuses, the Census Bureau issues estimates made using surveys and statistical models, in particular, the American Community Survey. Title 13 of the United States Code governs how the Census is conducted and how its data is handled. Included among the Title's important features are laws mandating confidentiality of information. Decennial U.S. Census figures are based on actual counts of persons dwelling in U.S. residential structures. They include citizens, non-citizen legal residents, non-citizen long-term visitors and illegal immigrants. The Census Bureau bases its decision about whom to count on the concept of usual residence. Usual residence, a principle established by the Census Act of 1790, is defined as the place a person lives and sleeps most of the time. The Census Bureau uses special procedures to ensure that those without conventional housing are counted; however, data from these operations are not considered as accurate as data obtained from traditional procedures. The practice of including non-citizens in the official census figures is controversial because the census is used for the apportionment of seats in the House of Representatives, and derived from that, of electors to the Electoral College. The Census also employs the practice of hot deck imputation to assign data to housing units where occupation status is unknown. This practice has effects across many areas, but is seen by some as controversial because it may increase representation for reliably Democratic districts. However, the practice was ruled constitutional by the U.S. Supreme Court in Utah v. Evans. Groups like the Prison Policy Initiative assert that the census practice of counting prisoners as residents of prisons, not their pre-incarceration addresses, leads to misleading information about racial demographics and population numbers.The Problem. Prisoners of the Census (2005-09-26). Retrieved on 2010-03-24. Certain American citizens living overseas are specifically excluded from being counted in the census even though they may vote. Only Americans living abroad who are "Federal employees (military and civilian) and their dependents living overseas with them" are counted. "Private U.S. citizens living abroad who are not affiliated with the Federal government (either as employees or their dependents) will not be included in the overseas counts. These overseas counts are used solely for reapportioning seats in the U. S. House of Representatives." History Censuses had been taken prior to the Constitution's ratification; in the early 17th century, a census was taken in Virginia, and people were counted in nearly all of the British colonies that became the United States. Throughout the years, the country's needs and interests became more complex. This meant that statistics were needed to help people understand what was happening and have a basis for planning. The content of the decennial census changed accordingly. In 1810, the first inquiry on manufactures, quantity and value of products occurred; in 1840, inquiries on fisheries were added; and in 1850, the census included inquiries on social issues, such as taxation, churches, pauperism, and crime. The censuses also spread geographically, to new states and territories added to the Union, as well as to other areas under U.S. sovereignty or jurisdiction. There were so many more inquiries of all kinds in the census of 1880 that almost a full decade was needed to publish all the results. In response to this, the census was mechanized in 1890, with tabulating machines made by Herman Hollerith. This reduced the processing time to two and a half years.Martin Campbell-Kelly and William Aspray, "Computer a History of the Information Machine - Second Edition", Westview Press, pages 14-19 2004 For the first six censuses (1790–1840), enumerators recorded only the names of the heads of household and a general demographic accounting of the remaining members of the household. Beginning in 1850, all members of the household were named on the census. The first slave schedules were also completed in 1850, with the second (and last) in 1860. Censuses of the late 19th century also included agricultural and industrial schedules to gauge the productivity of the nation's economy. Mortality schedules (taken between 1850 and 1880) captured a snapshot of life spans and causes of death throughout the country. The first nine censuses (1790–1870) were not managed by the Executive branch, but by the Judicial branch. The United States federal court districts assigned U.S. marshals, who hired assistant marshals to conduct the actual enumeration. The census enumerators were typically from the village or neighborhood and often knew the residents. Before enabling self-identification on the censuses, the US Census Bureau relied on local people to have some knowledge of residents. Racial classification was made by the census enumerator in these decades not by the individual. .]] Respondent confidentiality The principal purpose of the census is to divide the house seats by population. In addition, collected data is used in aggregate for statistical purposes. Replies are obtained from individuals and establishments only to enable the compilation of such general statistics. The confidentiality of these replies is very important. By law, no one — neither the census takers nor any other Census Bureau employee — is permitted to reveal identifiable information about any person, household, or business. Without such protections, those living illegally in the United States or hiding from the government would be deterred from submitting census data. Historical FBI use of data Under the Roosevelt administration the FBI, using primarily census records, compiled (1939–1941) the Custodial Detention Index ("CDI") on citizens, enemy aliens, and foreign nationals, who might be dangerous. The Second War Powers Act of 1941 repealed the legal protection of confidential census data, which was not restored until 1947. This information facilitated the internment of Japanese-Americans, following the Japanese attack on the U.S. at Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941 and the internment of Italian- and German-Americans following the United States's entry into World War II. In 1980, four FBI agents went to the Census Bureau's Colorado Springs office with warrants to seize Census documents, but were forced to leave with nothing. Courts upheld that no agency, including the FBI, has access to Census data. Data analysis The census records and data specific to individual respondents are not available to the public until 72 years after a given census was taken, but aggregate statistical data derived from the census are released as soon as they are available. The 72-year rule is not law, but a rule posed by Roy V. Peel, Census Bureau Director, in a letter to Wayne C. Grover, Archivist, on August 26, 1952.http://www.census.gov/history/www/reference/genealogy/the_72_year_rule.html Every census up to and including 1930 is currently available to the public and can be viewed on microfilm released by the National Archives and Records Administration, the official keeper of archived federal census records. Complete online census records can be accessed for no cost from National Archives facilities and many libraries, and a growing portion of the census is freely available from non-commercial online sources. Census Project (USGenWeb) - Home Page Welcome. Usgwcensus.org. Retrieved on 2010-03-24.The USGenWeb Census Project. Us-census.org (2000-05-23). Retrieved on 2010-03-24. Census microdata for research purposes are available for censuses from 1850 forward through the Integrated Public Use Microdata Series (IPUMS), and scanned copies of each of the decennial census questionnaires are available online from many websites. Computerized aggregate data describing the characteristics of small geographic areas for the entire period from 1790 to 2000 are available from the National Historical Geographic Information System. Regions and divisions The bureau recognizes four census regions within the United States and further organizes them into nine divisions. These regions are groupings of states that subdivide the United States for the presentation of data. They should not be construed as necessarily being thus grouped owing to any geographical, historical, or cultural bonds. US Census Regions Region 1: Northeast Region 2: Midwest Region 3: South Region 4: West *Division 1: New England *Division 2: Mid-Atlantic *Division 3: East North Central *Division 4: West North Central *Division 5: South Atlantic *Division 6: East South Central *Division 7: West South Central *Division 8: Mountain *Division 9: Pacific See also * Census-designated place (CDP), a populated community that lacks a separate municipal government * Combined statistical area (CSA), an area that combines adjacent µSAs and MSAs * DUALabs * List of U.S. states by historical population, state-level US Census data, 1790-2010, in table form * Race and ethnicity in the United States Census * United States metropolitan area (MSA), an area that includes adjacent communities to major cities * United States micropolitan area (µSA), an urban area based around a core city or town with a population of 10,000 to 49,999 Notes Further reading * Anderson, Margo J. The American Census: A Social History. New Haven: Yale University Press, 1988. ISBN 0300040148 * Anderson, Margo J. Encyclopedia of the U.S. Census. Washington, DC: CQ Press, 2000. ISBN 1-56802-428-2. * Dorman, Robert L., “The Creation and Destruction of the 1890 Federal Census,” American Archivist, 71 (Fall–Winter 2008), 350–83. * Kruger, Stephen. "The Decennial Census", 19 Western State Law Review 1 (1981). * Lavin, Michael R. "Understanding the Census: A Guide for Marketers, Planners, Grant Writers, and Other Data Users". Kenmore, NY: Epoch Books, 1996. ISBN 0-89774-995-2. External links * U.S. Census Bureau official website ** History of the U.S. Census Bureau ** Population Profile of the United States: 2000 ** Population Profile of the United States: 2000 (format: Microsoft PowerPoint introductory slide show file) ** Historical Census of Population and Housing reports * Integrated Public Use Microdata Series, the main source for census microdata for the period 1850 through the present] * [http://www.censusscope.org CensusScope], from the Social Science Data Analysis Network (SSDAN) * [http://fisher.lib.virginia.edu/collections/stats/histcensus/index.html Historical U.S. Census Browser], from the University of Virginia Library * [http://www.censusfinder.com/census-questions.htm Census Findings - Questions Asked in Each Census Year], from CensusFinder.com. * [http://people.howstuffworks.com/census.htm How the Census Works], from HowStuffWorks, Inc. * [http://libraries.mit.edu/guides/types/census/sources.html Sources of U.S. Census Data], from MIT Libraries Category:Censuses in the United States Census Category:Decennial federal censuses of the United States